


That’s a Strangulation Device

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversation, Crack, Cultural Differences, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Funny, Oneshot, Rayllum, Raylum, Tumblr Prompt, bow ties, request, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla freaks out over bow ties.[Tumblr prompt made for anonymous]





	That’s a Strangulation Device

“Callum, I’ll ask you only once. What the heck is that thing?”

Rayla looked at the human prince with pure confusion in her eyes, not knowing what to say. Like, what exactly was that? It looked so weird around his neck.

“It’s, a bow tie?”

“So the strangulation thing has a name I see. Why the heck are you wearing it?”

“Wait, you don’t know what a bow tie is? Seriously?”

A second later, all that could be heard was the loud slap as Rayla hit herself in the face.

“Of course I don’t know what that is, or else I wouldn’t ask you. So tell me, why are you wearing something that looks like it could strangle you any second?”

“So, elves seriously don’t have bow ties?”

“Just tell me before I get Zym. He could breathe fire over it.”

“Please don’t. Okay, a bow tie is just a thing you wear to formal events. It makes you look good.”

“So, you mean humans wear these freely? These tight things that could strangle you in a minute? And I thought you were already strange.”

“Say the elf with actual horns and four fingers.”

“Hey, those are biological, unlike those things you put on yourself. No wonder humans die like flies with those on. Callum, I love you, but seeing stuff like this makes me wonder how humans aren’t an endangered species.”


End file.
